Dusty And Chug React To Deadpool's Red Band Trailer
by TheBarfly001
Summary: Title says it all. Warning: if you have not seen the trailer, don't read the story. There will be spoilers. Rated T for language.


WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE RED BAND TRAILER FOR DEADPOOL, DO NOT READ THIS STORY UNTIL YOU HAVE SEEN IT!

Chug was scrolling through his Facebook feed on his Mac as usual when something popped up in the trending bar. He clicked on it and saw that it said, "Fox releases new trailer for Deadpool movie." Immediately his eyes widened and a grin creeped up both sides of his face. "DUSTY!", he yelled. Dusty came running into the Fill 'n Fly. "What, Chug? Is something wrong?" Chug shook his head. "No, Dusty. It's AWESOME!" Dusty raised an eyebrow, and Chug grabbed an extra chair for him. Dusty sat down on it and looked at the headline. Then he exclaimed, "What?! No way!" Chug started to laugh. "Wanna watch it with me, Duster?" Dusty nodded furiously, prompting Chug to click on the video.

The browser opened to YouTube and the video began to play as the two friends watched. The red title card appeared for a few seconds and then cut to Wade Wilson explaining his cancer. "Origin story.", Dusty whispered. Chug nodded while a scene in a club was shown. Suddenly it cut to Wade being wheeled into a surgical room in a top secret facility. "And please don't make the suit green...or animated!" Chug and Dusty laughed at that reference to the horrible Green Lantern film. But it was the "less angry Rosie O'Donnell" joke that made them burst into laughter. Suddenly an explosion erupted, making Dusty and Chug glue their eyes even more to the screen. Then they saw Deadpool in his suit and giggled with glee and giddiness. "It's finally happening!", Dusty whispered while rubbing his hands together. Chug chuckled as the trailer played some music. It showed Deadpool sitting on top of a bridge drawing a cartoon while listening to "Shoop". Then Deadpool looked at the road and immediately dropped from the bridge into a black SUV through the sunroof and killing everyone inside it. Chug exclaimed, "Awesome! The test footage!" Suddenly the vehicle rolled over. The next cut showed armed men pointing their guns at it as the window opened. Deadpool stuck out his arms and shouted, "WAIT! You may be wondering why the red suit! Well that' so bad guys can't see me bleed!" He pointed to one of the gunmen. "This guy's got the right idea! He wore the brown pants!" Dusty and Chug laughed and Deadpool suddenly jumped out, shooting everyone. "Whoa!", Dusty said. Then Deadpool said, "Daddy needs to express some rage.", as he pointed a gun and fired it. A biker shot him in the arm, making him yell, "MOTHERFUCKER!" Chug and Dusty widened their eyes and laughed. Another cutscene showed him saying, "Uh!" After the fight in a burning building, Wade saw shown pressing a woman against the wall. Chug then noticed Dusty's arm going up and down. "Um, what are you doing?" Dusty stopped and looked at him. Chug just squinted his eyes and he and Dusty kept watching. Suddenly Colossus appeared slammed Deadpool into the side of a car. "Yes, Colossus!", the both cheered. Then it cut to Deadpool being in Blind Al's house. "It reeks like old lady pants in here." "Sounds like you have a dick in your mouth." The two men laughed, but then grimaced at the next cut, which showed Wade pulling off his hoodie and Weasel reacting to his face. "Oh. Motherfucker, you are hard to look at." "Like a testicle with teeth." "You look like Freddy Krueger facefucked a topographical map of Utah." "Exactly." The next scene showed swordfighting that was perfectly choreographed to the background music. In it, Deadpool fought a man with two swords like him, and several men in black suits by slitting their throats. Then next cut had him somersaulting over a car and making a triple kill with his gun. He stood up and sniffed the smoke from the barrels of his guns. "Oh! I'm touching myself tonight!" The title of the movie showed, and the last scene finally played. "You are haunting. You look like an avocado had sex with an older avocado." "Thank you."

The trailer finished playing, and Chug and Dusty were stunned. Finally Dusty whispered, "That...was...epic." "I know.", Chug whispered back. Then they high fived each other and Dusty went back to his activity that Chug momentarily distracted him from. Chug logged on to Fandango and purchased two movie tickets for him and Dusty.


End file.
